


A Hazy Shade.

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Wish you were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still searching for a State Alchemist that might help them, the Elric Brothers find a failed attempt at human transmutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hazy Shade.

**A Hazy Shade.**

The garden had enchanted Al, looking at the way bushes and trees had been cut and trimmed into resembling animals and people, almost as if it was a picture, flowers blooming around the plant statues carefully. Ed had snorted, looking at the severed branches and leaves of the house of the State Alchemist that had, according to the archives, been the first one to successfully merge a human body with a machine.

“Using alchemy would’ve been much more easier.”

“Perhaps…” Al conceded, reaching to ghost the hand of the armor against the flank of a dog. “But it’s so beautiful like this.”

“Thank you.” Both brothers were startled, turning towards the voice immediately. A young man of about twenty appeared, leaning its head as he looked at them. His face had a myriad of small cuts, his hair was long and tangled and his heavy leather clothes concealed most of his body: only his head and, worst of all, the automails attached to his hands were seen.

Neither of the Elric had ever seen such crude automails, with the wires not hiding how they worked as muscles, pulling over the would-have-been-fingers, except that his hands were formed by sharp, long knives. 

His steps sounded heavier than a normal human being, so there was a high chance, too, that his legs were automails too. 

Ed frowned. “Are you the State Alchemist?”

The man blinked. His eyes seemed somewhat both empty and innocent as he tilted his head. His movements seemed controlled, as if he wasn’t a human at all, even if his voice was quiet and almost sweet.

“No. I’m Edward. Father isn’t home.”

***

The mansion had been obviously abandoned by years. The dust was thick and overwhelming, settling over the strange machinery inches thick, cobwebs against the windows and the stairs; Al couldn’t help but notice the way their steps left a trail. The only thing that seemed to be free of dust was the chimney sill, where two pictures rested: one of the State Alchemist they had gone to visit and a young boy with wide black eyes and a cheerful smile. In the other one was Edward along a much older State Alchemist. The smile was gone of the young man’s face, replaced by the same meek expression he showed at the moment.

“Did he do this to you?” Ed asked, his voice harsh. 

“Brother…” But the other Edward didn’t seem offended. He just blinked slowly, and nodded.

“Father said I was sick, dying. This was the only way to save my life.” 

“Where is he?” Ed’s hand were shaking in what Al assumed was anger. The young man shook his head.

“He wanted to find a cure, so I could be complete. He’s searching for it.” And, just like that, Ed anger seemed to evaporate. Al noticed the guilt setting in as Ed looked down. 

“How long have you been here?” Al asked. The other Edward shook his head.

“I don’t know. Father told me to wait here for him to return with a cure.”

His brother sighed, standing up in front of the other young man. He still seemed guilty, as if he had been the one to transmute the body of the young man with that machine.

“I’ll transmute your hands so they actually look like hands, if you want.” Ed muttered. “They’ll be functional… I mean, not completely, I’m not a mechanic, but…”

“Thank you,” Edward said, but he shook his head in denial. His black eyes seemed somewhat warm now. “But I’ve to wait until Father comes. He’ll finish me then.”

They left soon after that; Al kept on looking over his shoulder, taking notice of Edward taking care of his garden, his scissor-like hands moving quickly over the leaves and branches and cutting itself a garden. 

“Do you think his father will come back for him, Ed?”

Ed didn’t turn even once. “No.”


End file.
